


Snap [Art]

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gabriel Big Bang Challenge, Gen, Grace - Freeform, I mainly tend to draw character portraits, Temporary Character Death, and stop terrorizing the gen tag, artwork, but isn't shippy, fanart of a fanwork, halos, one of these days I'll draw properly shippy art, the art is for a Sabriel fic, what is up with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel drags himself back from the brink of death with an experiment he never thought would work, he is surprised to see Sam alive and kicking too. Souls don't walk out of the Pit easy. What, exactly, is going on with that? Artwork for a canon-compliant Sabriel S6 fic. </p><p>For SummerRunaway's 2015 Gabriel Bigbang fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3867940">Snap</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> It's just after 4am, and lucidity is not my friend right now. I'll come back and do a proper intro/outro once I've slept... oh hello friend! Have some Gabriel artwork.

  
  
Grace Will Only Get You So Far | Gabriel faces off against Lucifer, and I channel my inner [wifihunters](http://wifihunters.tumblr.com)  


  
  
Some Kind of Halo | Gabriel's halo is a candy wrapper. It's true. Inspired by [quercusruba](http://quercusrubra.tumblr.com/)'s very gold Gabriels.

  
  
Retro movie posters, ahoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone run, don't walk, and read SummerRunaway's fic. Maybe it's just me, but I've not read much S6 Sabriel fic that really sold me on the dynamic. SR has Soulless!Sam down cold.


End file.
